Tankery Guide
WARNING! ''' This guide does not guarantee a 100% victory or provide a very detailed explanation of Tankery. It simply gives players an understanding of the basics of the game itself. '''Introduction to the Game Tankery is a game where you fight the other team in a map with your teammates. Tankery is currently a solo project developed almost entirely by GregTame, however, players are able to create and submit maps for Tankery. Rules of How to Not Mess Up # Do not shoot other tanks that spawned with you, those are your teammate. # DO NOT collide into enemy and friendly tanks to prevent flipping your tank over. If you are flipped, there's a reset button in the bottom right of your screen (you will have to click repeatedly to reset). If that fails, you will have to rejoin or ask a teammate to help you out. Colliding into friendlies or enemy could result in one to combat log, rage, etc. # Do not engage the enemy head-on unless you're confident that you can defeat the enemy. # Do not try to snipe with a Howitzer/Heavy artillery tank or any short-barreled tank unless you're actually good at it # Do not try to engage multiple enemies alone unless you're confident you can take them on. # Aim where you think your enemy is going before shooting or you'll miss your shot. # Do not attempt to fight a T32, T34 Heavy, T28 Proto, T28 Heavy Tank Destroyer, and other high tiers head on by using low tiers. # Know your tank. For example, if your tank is, say, Crusader Mk II, a tier 1 and you see a T-62A, a tier 6. Do not engage, instead, you should find tanks that are similar to you like the M2 Light. # Know your enemy, Another example, if your tank is an M4 Sherman, a tier 2 with a penetration value of 109. And the tank you are facing is a T-34-85, a tier 3, which has weaker armor than the penetration value, that means you can penetrate its armor and deal damage. Purchasing Tanks When you purchase tanks, the key things you need to look for are a high DPM, good health, and high armor. Don't always buy tanks with a high DPM, because its penetration value/reload time. This means you can deal a good amount of damage quickly, however, you can't put this into use against well-armored tanks. If you want to test a tank, simply click disable saving and buy the tank you want to test. If you are satisfied, then you can enable saving. If you are not satisfied, simply leave. When testing, always remember to click DISABLE SAVING, as to not accidentally purchase a tank you don't want. Tank Classes In Tankery, there are 7 classes of tanks: lights, mediums, heavies, main battle tanks (MBT), tank destroyers, heavy artillery/howitzer, and infantry. Light Tanks Light tanks are paper thin and fast war machines. They are commonly used for flanking and other support roles. These tanks can be easily penetrated, due to their paper thin armor. In Tankery, you may use lights aggressively (Circle of Death, for example) but this tactic may also end up in you getting quickly demolished. You may also use lights for supporting your team (ambushing, flanking, etc) to achieve a victory in the match. However, you won't always gain victory with these alone. Medium Tanks Medium tanks are used for capturing key areas and providing fire support to the team. Different from heavies and lights, mediums are used for operations that the lights or heavies may not be suited for. In Tankery, medium tanks may be used as multi-purpose tanks. Mediums can be used for circle of death, pack hunting, flanking, and sniping Heavy Tanks These heavy and large war machines are usually used to break the enemy defense, absorbing the hits, and providing heavy fire support for the team. These tanks are able to take the hits and fire back at the enemy with tremendous firepower. In Tankery, heavies cannot flank, outrun, or outmaneuver the enemy due to their large size, thick armor, and slow speed. Heavies are used to destroy the enemy tanks and securing areas. However, some tanks are not suited for frontline combat due to their armor, such as the VK 30.01 (H), Tiger 1 E, Char B1, and KV-1. Main Battle Tanks Main Battle Tanks (MBTs) have all of the requirements needed to be a multi-purpose tank, having the speed, maneuverability, and penetration capability. In Tankery, MBTs can penetrate all of the tanks in the game, making the thick armor of the heavy tanks useless. However, some MBTs can be penetrated by low tiers, such as the STB-1 and Leopard 1. Tank Destroyers Tank destroyers (TDs) are equipped with great guns capable of penetrating tanks within their tier or maybe higher. TDs armor, with some exception, is usually mediocre at best. TDs come with and without turret with most turreted TDs being American or British. In Tankery, TDs are used to provide heavy fire support for the team, usually in the form of sniping. However, these tanks can be easily outmaneuvered due to slow traverse or lack of a turret. Heavy Artillery/Howitzer Tanks These tanks are equipped with large caliber guns that could inflict massive damage to the enemy if they are able to penetrate their armor. In Tankery, there are two heavy artillery tanks: the KV-2 and SU-152 These two tanks are equipped with 152mm guns that are able to one shot all low tiers, the M41 Walker Bulldog, and the Leopard 1 (both only possible in KOTH. These guns are able to do massive damage to the enemy tank, but they come with a slow reload and average penetration capability. Heavy artillery tanks should be only used as support, providing the team with heavy firepower where needed. Infantry Tanks Infantry tanks are tanks used solely by the British before or in the early parts of WW2. These tanks are slow and thickly armored, as they were meant to assist infantry only and were not meant to have anti-tank capabilities. These tanks are not suited for tank-to-tank combat due to small caliber guns. In Tankery, Infantry tanks are found only with the British. These tanks are the Churchill Mk III, Churchill Mk VII, and Valentine. These tanks have very thick armor for their tier, but this is balanced by a small caliber gun and low top speed. This type of tank should never fight alone against a tier 4, 5, or 6 as there would be no way for them to win the fight unless the opposing tank was very low on health. Meme Tanks (Joke Tanks) Meme tanks are the Tankery's community way to point out tanks that are absurdly ridiculous. In Tankery, Meme Tanks are tanks that are somewhat unrealistic or somewhat ridiculous. These tanks includes such as the JagdTiger, and Honda Civic. Although, there are other ridiculous tanks worth of being a meme such as the Lorraine 39L with its ridiculous gun and elevation. Tank Types Not to be confused with the Classes, these are types of tanks that is in and not in the shop. There are 6 Types of Tanks that are in Tankery, Normal Tanks These tanks can be bought with a certain amount of Credits and Experience as its price or just simply starter tanks and cannot be bought by Gold. These tanks are the most common in Tankery to be seen by Players. Time Award Tanks These tanks are able to be required by simply playing the game for a certain amount of time. The highest a player could achieve a Time Award Tank is 72+ Hours with the prize of the STA-1 (Previously the STB-1 before it was replaced). These Tanks are somewhat rarer than the Normal Tanks Premium Tanks These Tanks can only be bought by Gold and gives a much more different gameplay and stats. These tanks are not invincible, however. Just like the Normal Tanks and Time Award Tanks, they all have weaknesses. These tanks are not as common Off-Sale Tanks These include tanks such as the JagdTiger, AMX 13 90, Honda Civic, STB-1. These tanks are unable to be acquired by the players who did not buy it before it was taken off-sale, and those who have bought it can still use these tanks. Special Tanks These tanks include tanks such as the Panzer 4 Special. These tanks are only given out at a certain time of the year or in a somewhat special occasion. GregTame's Tanks These are tanks that GregTame has at his disposal and only himself can only use it. Gregtame is known to own the M1 Abrams and AMX 13 152. Types of Tankery Players These are the types of players you might see in Tankery. Please be aware that this list isn't complete. The Veteran/Pro Veterans are players who have played for over a year and have at least 72 hours of playtime. Most veterans have the JagdTiger, AMX 13 90, Honda Civic, and STB-1. Veterans are typically very conversational, and they will change their tank to meet the needs of the team. This type of player uses high tier tanks (tier 4-5), does well against everyone, talks quite often (or sometimes not at all), and occasionally helps teammates with decisions. They may help their lower tier teammates, devise strategies, or even help the enemy. They may also be combat loggers, ragers, anime fans, seal clubbers, savage dirtbags, and veterans. They could consist the best and worst players in the game. The Newb Newbs are the most common type of player on Tankery. These players are usually be seen with a tier 1 tank, and they may shoot at their own teammates. Newbs have no idea of how the game works and ask others for help. These players may need guidance in the game unless they already figured how it works. The Noob Not to be confused with the Newb, Noobs are players who have already figured the game out. Noobs are typically seen in the most overpowered tanks, such as the KV-2, SU-152, Leopard 1 and T-62A. Noobs are commonly associated with Sealclubbers and Combat Loggers. If a Noob dies or loses too much, he or she will usually get angry and start blaming everyone else, calling people on "hax", and they will typically leave if it continues, whether it be in a fight or out of one. The Intermediate Player This player has average tanks (tier 3-4). And shoots everyone that is in his/her sight. And sometimes asks questions about what to get. Probably the most common player type. The Sealclubber The Sealclubber is a type of player who typically uses high tier tanks. Seal clubbers will target anyone they see. If you attempt to call them out on it, they will say they "earned the right to use my high tiers". Unfortunately, this "right" means that low tiers have trouble advancing in the game. The most common tanks for Sealclubbers are the T34 Heavy, T-62A, Leopard 1, T110E5 and STB-1. The Anime Fan These types of players are usually called "weeaboos", "weebs", or "otakus". These types of players typically spam the chat with words in Japanese. A common topic for weeaboos is Girls und Panzers, aka GuP. Though, there are some Anime fans who play the game normally and not bother spamming the chat of Japanese words or talk about anime. The Rager Like the Noob, Ragers will become angry at the person who killed them. They usually attempt to blame someone for "hacking" or "exploiting" due to being killed multiple times. Methods of causing a rager to rage are by one shotting them in KOTH and sometimes in DM. Ragers will eventually leave the game if the tide doesn't turn in their favor. The Combat Logger When engaging in combat with some players, you might be close to killing them, however they might deliberately leave the game to avoid being killed. This is most common with Sealclubbers and Noobs. These players are known as Combat Loggers. The Savage Dirtbag This type of player rams and shoots enemies that are helpless on their side or flipped. They take every opportunity and chance they have to victimize their enemies. They consist of the worst players in the game. The Memer The type of player who fools around in Tankery. They may also use bad tanks to challenge themselves with meme tanks that sometimes considered bad tanks by the community. They also like to talk in chat weirdly, sometimes making phrases that are considered weird or silly. They may include normal players or even Veterans of Tankery. They also like to use phrases such as "Rush B" and the like. The Intellectual These type of players is often seen giving advice to their team and gives players information on what tank when another player ask on what tank to get. They may even devise their own tactics on their tanks to achieve the full potential of their tanks. They know what tank they can fight and cannot fight. They basically know alot about Tankery itself Stats of Tanks The performance of how a tank will do in battle is also determined by the Stats of the tanks. This part will explain what each Stats mean and how they work. = Hitpoints (HP) This Status determines how much Hitpoints you have until you are knocked out. The higher the HP, the more damage and hits you can take. Armor This status determines how much damage and hits you can absorb. The more armor you have, the more damage you can take. Unlike HP, The higher the armor does not mean you have higher HP and with High armor comes at the price of Speed. Average Penetration / Penetration Value This status determines the thickness of the armor you can penetrate to damage the enemy tank. Damage per Minute (DPM) This status determines how much damage you can inflict to an enemy (if firing constantly and able to penetrate the enemy armor). This status can be increased by leveling up your crew level on a tank. Speed This determines how fast you can go. With the increase of speed usually comes in the cost of thinner armor which would make your tank go faster but would make it unable to take too many hits. Acceleration Rate This Determines how fast you can go up to the top speed. The higher the Acceleration rate, the faster you can reach the tank's top speed. Reloading Time Usually not seen in in-game tank stats, this determines how fast you can reload before you are able to fire another shot. Tanks with high damage such as the Self Propelled Howitzers and some Heavy tanks require long reloading times to compensate for their high damage. Currency in Tankery This part explains the currencies that are in Tankery Credits A common currency used to buy tanks. This currency can be acquired by simply damaging an enemy tank. Credits can be identified with a C with 2 lines straight through it Experience (EXP/XP) A common currency. Like Credits, it is used to buy tanks. Experience can be earned by firing/attacking enemies, etc. Experience can be identified with a symbol similar to that of the Euro symbol but with 1 line. Gold A rather much harder to get currency. Unlike Credits and Experience, Gold is used to buy paint or Premium tanks (Which are unable to be bought by just Credits and Experience. Gold can be earned by killing a tank one tier below or a tank with a much higher tier as Gold cannot be earned by killing tanks 2 or more tiers lower. Gold can be identified with a C and a slash inside a yellow-ish circle. Tank Combat Playstyles As tank stats are different, so are the playstyles needed to achieve the full potential of the tank itself. This part explains various methods of playing the game. Head-on Combat Usually, the most common method to play tankery. This method uses the tank to fight the enemy head-on while getting as much damage possible on the enemy. This method risks your tank losing a chunk of your HP or being destroyed in the process. Sniping Another common play style used in Tankery. Sniping uses the tank to fire at the enemy at long range. Usually used by Tank Destroyers and tanks with paper thin armor but great guns. This uses the advantage of the strong gun by shooting at the enemy far away while keeping damage to a minimum. Risks getting ambushed and surprise attacked by enemy tanks or shots from enemy snipers. Hit & Run Commonly used by Fast and small autoloaders and fast light tanks. This method attacks the enemy by firing as many shots as possible and then retreating to avoid enemy fire. This is best used in urban areas due to the abundance of cover available. Risks your tank getting destroyed in the process if trying to attack multiple strong enemy tanks. Using More Armored Friendlies This method uses friendly Heavy tanks with high Armor value to act as cover while firing at the enemy to avoid losing a chunk of your HP as the Friendly Heavy tank absorbs the shots. Player risks being attacked by flanking enemies. Close fire Support Uses the tank to fire at a medium range, providing fire support on friendlies fighting an enemy tank. Blitzkrieg / Rush B Basically most or every tank in the team charges at the enemy force or the capture point. Attacking the Most Important Enemy This is optional. Requires you to be able to deal a good amount of damage on that tank. This method attacks the enemy that is the most threat for your team in order to severely weaken the enemy advance. It is suggested that either a tier 4-6 to do this optional method. Guerilla Warfare This is basically sniping, hit & run, and attacking the most important enemy combined. More Pages Some more pages giving explanations to other kinds of stuff. Notable Players in Tankery: Notable Players in Tankery How to use "Bad" Tanks (includes on how to use low tier tanks): How to use Bad Tanks Category:Guide